


First Chance

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: “Why are you so eager?” Chikara inquires, sitting on the bed and scanning over the ties for one he wants to wear tonight.“I have some news I want to share with you,” Futakuchi explains. “But I’m a fucking gentleman and am going to take you to dinner to tell you.”





	First Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for Ennofuta with "__–shit, my hands are shaking. Hold on, I’m really nervous.” and “But–[laughs] I was going to propose to you." The prompts came from this post: https://crowsimagine.tumblr.com/post/181560278901/marriage-proposal-starters

Chikara knows something was up the instant he entered the apartment. He hasn’t even finished taking off his shoes when Futakuchi rushes into the living room. Chikara takes in the sight happily, a dressed-up boyfriend wearing a sharp suit hugging his figure perfectly is always something he’ll enjoy.

“I know this is really last minute,” Futakuchi begins, fixing his cuff links. They glint in the light. “But I booked us a reservation at that really nice place that I never remember the name of.”

“If you never remember the name, how did you even book a reservation?” Chikara laughs, unwrapping his scarf. He hooks it on the coat rack and puts on his house slippers.

“The Internet helps,” Futakuchi shrugs. Satisfied with his cuff links, he grabs Chikara’s hand and drags him to their bedroom. Across the bed is an array of ties, brightly colors popping against the duvet.

“Why are you so eager?” Chikara inquires, sitting on the bed and scanning over the ties for one he wants to wear tonight.

“I have some news I want to share with you,” Futakuchi explains. “But I’m a fucking gentleman and am going to take you to dinner to tell you.”

“Why not tell me now and then we’ll go eat?” Chikara tries, very curious as to what the news might be.

“No, I want to tell you there.” Futakuchi kisses the tops of Chikara’s hands. “Can you help me pick a tie?”

“That emerald silk one,” Chikara encourages. “The one my aunts gave you for your birthday. It looks nice with your eyes.” He picks up the green tie and ties it on Futakuchi. “There you go.”

“Just when you get out of high school and experience the joy of uniform-less colleges, you’re sucked back into the world of suit and ties,” Futakuchi sighs.

“I wore a uniform and didn’t have to wear a tie,” Chikara says, smoothing down the tie.

“Way to brag, Chikara. You went to Nationals _and_ didn’t have to wear a tie.”

He laughs. “Which suit should I wear?”

“Go with your black one, it looks hot,” Futakuchi decides. “Makes your ass look great.”

“So what you’re saying is, my ass isn’t already great?”

“It always is,” Futakuchi insists, slipping his hands down to said body part. “Ten outta ten.”

Chikara pulls on Futakuchi’s tie, sneaking a kiss. “You can show your appreciation later,” he teases, nudging their noses together. “I need to get dressed before our reservation.”

Futakuchi groans, pulling back his hand after one last squeeze to his ass. “Who made our reservation so early anyway? Don’t answer that.”

Chikara shoos him away. “Let me get dressed.”

“I’ve seen you naked countless times—”

Chikara tries to put on a chiding face but ends up laughing. “Scoot!”

~~

“We’re at the restaurant,” Chikara says after they’ve been seated and given menus. “What’s the news?”

Futakuchi lets out a deep breath. “I got a promotion.”

“Kenji, that’s great!” Chikara leans across the table, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. “I’m so proud of you! This is the one your manager told you were up for, right?”

“Actually, it’s even better. I get more pay, more vacation days, more flexible schedules.” He relaxes his shoulders. “It means we can go more. More vacations, anything on the whim…”

Chikara squeezes Futakuchi’s hand. “I’m really proud of you, Kenji.”

Futakuchi smiles at him, holding his hand to his lips. “Thank you.”

They have dinner at a fabulous restaurant and go for a nighttime stroll, admiring the stars.

After pointing out the North Star, he turns to Futakuchi and finds his lover looking at him first.

“I want to ask you something,” they both say at the same time.

“You first,” Chikara encourages, wondering if there’s more news about the promotion.

“Ah. Right.” Futakuchi clears his throat, reaching for one of Chikara’s hand. “Chikara,” he begins, voice wobbly. “Shit, my hands are shaking. Hold on, I’m really nervous.”

“What for?” Chikara asks, immediately concerned. He places both his hands over Futakuchi’s. _Kenji never gets nervous. What’s he nervous for?_

“Nothing,” Futakuchi answers, clearly lying. “You go first.”

“Kenji, you never could lie to me,” Chikara points out. “Remember our first anniversary? You couldn’t look me in the eye while trying to keep your plans secret.”

Futakuchi lets out a deep breath he’s been holding. “I’ll tell you after you tell me, promise,” he assures.

“Okay,” Chikara says, casting an uncertain look towards him. “Earlier today, I was reading a script for a potential movie, and it’s about a wedding planner falling in love with a spy. Sounds gimmicky, but from what I’ve read so far, it’s pretty good.” He waves his hand. “Anyway, that gave me an idea.”

“You’re going to become a spy?”

“No,” Chikara chuckles. “I was wondering if you wanted to get married?”

“But—” Futakuchi lets out an airy laugh. “Babe.”

“What?” Did Futakuchi not like the idea of getting married? Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything.

“I was going to propose to you.”

Chikara freezes. “What?”

Futakuchi bursts out laughing. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a velvet box. “You go and ask me on a whim and here I was, planning for a month for the perfect night!” He opens the box, revealing a modest but beautiful ring. “It’s the main reason I was excited for that promotion. I get a huge raise and that will help for the wedding.”

Chikara giggles, pulling Futakuchi close. Heart so happy and light, he presses a kiss to his nose. “Now that I think about it, you haven’t proposed to me yet. Better get on that if you want a wedding,” he teases.

“Are you giving me another chance?”

“I’m giving you a chance, you need to ask first to even get a second chance.”

Futakuchi places a hand on the back of Chikara’s neck, kissing him softly. “I don’t think I’ll need a second chance,” he muses, kissing him again before pulling away. “Will you marry me, Ennoshita Chikara?”

Chikara wraps his arms around Futakuchi’s neck, pressing their bodies close together. “Please take care of me, Futakuchi Kenji.”


End file.
